


A Night In

by shyheadbanger



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Iron Man 3, they watch a movie and sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyheadbanger/pseuds/shyheadbanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this prompt: Imagine your OTP falling asleep during a movie night and waking up tangled in each other, early in the morning.</p>
<p>Steve, Bucky, and Tony watch a movie in bed after a long mission. Nothing but fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/67898738411/imagine-your-otp-falling-asleep-during-a-movie) prompt from imagineyourotp on tumblr.
> 
> I'm seeing civil war today and I'm not ready for it to destroy me, so here is something light and fluffy. 
> 
> This is my first time writing these characters, so hopefully everyone's characterization is okay.

Normally on date night, the three men prefer to go out, away from the other Avengers. Sometimes, Tony will push for the two super soldiers to try new foods, even to the point of flying out of the country for a long weekend. Other times, the two super soldiers like to show the engineer some of the few of their favourite places that have stayed over the past seventy years. Mostly, they’ll go for dinner at a relatively nice, but quiet place and then either watch a movie or walk around Central Park or around the city.

Tonight, however, the three of them are too exhausted after a long mission, not feeling up to it to head out into the city, choosing to rather spend the night in their shared apartment in the tower. 

Once they get out of the mission debriefing, the trio make a beeline for the elevator. While Tony has completely shed his armor, Steve and Bucky are still in their combat gear. Tony is pretty much asleep on his feet as he shuffles towards Steve while they wait for the elevator. After the doors open, they quickly get inside the elevator, Steve and Tony on one side and Bucky on the other. The blond is quick to wrap up the engineer in his arms for the ride up to their room.

“I did not have enough coffee to deal with Hydra’s AND A.I.M.’s bullshit today,” Tony complained. “Why do the bad guys even have to team up? Just to make our lives more difficult? And why does Agent need to talk for so long?”

“Tony, you had four cups of coffee today," Steve chastises.

“Exactly. Not enough coffee.”

Steve hums and presses a quick kiss into Tony’s hair while he rambles tiredly about the mission. Bucky smiles at his sleepy boyfriends, looking forward to just cuddling in bed with them, not having the energy to do much else. 

They quickly reach their floor and Bucky hurries out, still rather uncomfortable in small and enclosed spaces even with people he trusts. He heads straight for their shared bedroom. After unwrapping himself from his lover, Tony stays behind in the kitchen and waves to Steve towards their room.

“You go and follow him. Take your suit off and change into something else. Even though your ass looks absolutely amazing in that, it isn’t that great for sleeping.”

Steve smirks and steps towards Tony, running his hands over the other man’s arms. “You sure you don’t wanna take it off yourself?”

“Mmm,” Tony hums before breaking away from Steve’s hold and walking towards the cupboards. “Tempting, but no. Normally I’d love to, but not all of us have enhanced stamina and just wanna sleep after along day. Plus, the previously mentioned lack of coffee and the fact that Bucky would be pretty pissed if he missed out on us. Now shoo, go get changed. I’m getting food.”

Steve chuckles and heads towards the bedroom. “We’ll be waiting,” he tosses over his shoulder. He feels Tony’s eyes on him as he walks away and hears a soft “God bless America” that Tony muttered under his breath. 

Upon entering the room, Steve finds Bucky facedown on their bed, still heavily armed and in full gear, boots included, seeming to have collapsed onto their bed. 

“C’mon, Buck. You gotta get out of those. They can’t be comfortable.”

“’ve slept in worse…” he mumbles, voice muffled by the comforter.

“True, but you can be comfier without all that on. At least disarm yourself.”

“Can’t.” Bucky points to his metal arm. “‘S attached to me.”

Steve lets out a small chuckle. “Buck, no. That was terrible.”

Bucky turns over slightly and rests his head on his prosthetic, facing Steve. He gives a smirk. “You’re laughing.”

“’S cause I’m tired, not cause it was funny. Seriously, get into something more comfortable.”

Bucky turns facedown again and groans loudly. “Don’t wanna move. Just sleep.”

“Well, me and Tony are going to cuddle and watch a movie. You can fall asleep during the movie but can’t cuddle with us if you’re covered in guns and knives.”

At that, Bucky quickly sits up and starts frantically disarming himself and creating a rather large pile of weapons by the foot of the bed. The size of the pile would be alarming if he wasn’t used to how heavily Bucky arms himself on missions, always prepared for whatever the day’s enemies will throw at them. 

At the same time, Steve starts getting out of his uniform into a pair of old sweatpants and t-shirt that he received as a gag gift from Sam that read, “I like men with metal” across his chest. He loved wearing it to bed to annoy his boyfriends (even though Tony’s arc reactor has been removed, he’s still Iron Man).

When Steve turns back towards the bed, he finds Bucky already in his flannel pants and a Stark Industries shirt, sitting up against the headboard and smiling fondly at him. Steve climbs onto the bed to sit next to him. Bucky rests his head on Steve’s shoulder as the blond wraps an arm around his shoulders.

“What’s taking Tony so long?” Bucky asks.

“Dunno. He said he was getting food.”

Bucky hums and settles into Steve a little more. “Well, he should hurry, wanna sleep.”

Steve runs his fingers through Bucky’s hair, tucking some of the long strands behind his ear, and leans in to kiss him. He feels Bucky’s sleepy smile against his lips as he continues to gently kiss him and stroke his hair.

When Tony walks into the room with a giant bowl of popcorn, he sees his two boyfriends lazily making out. He smiles as he gets to see his favourite people be so calm and happy after all the crap they’ve been through. It wasn’t easy getting here (and, in all honesty, Tony never thought things would end up this way, being able to be with the two men he fell in love with), but even through the bad days, they’re happy.

“Okay, as adorable as you two are, you are going to have to move. You are taking up the entire bed and I’d like to sit somewhere.”

They break apart and Bucky smirks. 

“You took soooo loooong and we got bored.”

“And now I’m here. With popcorn. So move your commie ass so I can sit with you.”

They both scoot over and create a space between them for Tony. Tony passes the bowl to Steve so he can quickly change into some pajama pants before climbing into their bed. Once between them, Steve slings an arm over his and Bucky’s shoulders and Bucky’s arms wrap around his torso. Bucky pulls the engineer towards him and places a kiss to his temple.

“It took you that long to open a bag of popcorn and put it into a bowl?” Steve asks.

“What? No. I made the popcorn. It’s fresh and not covered in seasoning we don’t want.”

Tony feels Bucky tense and frown.

“Am I that out of it that I didn’t hear a popcorn machine? There’s no way this is from a microwave, there’s next to nothing on this.” he asks, concerned.

“I didn’t think we even had a popcorn machine.” Steve says. 

“That’s cause we didn’t before,” Tony says. “But now we have a silent one. I made it for team movie night. Fresh popcorn is always better than the bagged pre-popped kind or the microwaved kind, and not inducing panic attacks for most of the team from the noise it makes is nice too, so silent popcorn machine.”

Bucky removes his arms from Tony’s waist to grab a large handful of popcorn from the bowl in Steve’s lap. He shovels the snack into his mouth and makes a pleased sound.

“You’re a fucking genius,” Bucky says, voice muffled from the popcorn in his mouth.

“Yeah, already knew that, but I was hoping for recognition for some of my other tech rather than home appliances.”

“Seriously,” Steve adds, “it’s incredibly sweet that you would make this. ‘S one of the reasons why we love you. Bucky just has food on his mind.”

Bucky scoffs and feigns hurt. “Wow. You wound me, Steve.”

Steve rolls his eyes. 

“So what are we watching?” Tony asks.

“’M real tired,” Bucky says sleepily, already loosing the little energy he had, “so maybe something light?”

“Okay, animated it is.” Tony declares. “Disney good with you?”

Bucky shrugs.

“I really liked The Little Mermaid,” Steve offers.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., you heard the man. Give us some Ariel.”

“Yes, boss.” The AI’s voice carries throughout the room.

The movie is projected onto the blank wall across from them. The bright colours dance across the room. Bucky settles into Tony’s side and starts to gradually droop down as the movie plays. By the second song, he’s already asleep and lying down with his arms wrapped tightly around Tony’s waist. Tony runs a hand through Bucky’s hair and turns to Steve, who is slowly blinking and slumped against the headboard.

“Look at that, he fell asleep at the beginning of the movie like a true geriatric. You gonna pass out on me too?”

“’M tired…” Steve mumbles. He leans forward to see Bucky cuddled close against Tony. “He’s cute though.”

Tony scoffs. “And I’m not?”

Steve laughs and presses a light kiss to Tony’s lips. “You’re cute too, but it’s nice to see him sleeping peacefully.”

“Yeah…” Tony runs his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “He’s like a big, sometimes threatening, teddy bear.”

As if proving his point, Bucky clutches Tony tighter to him.

Tony laughs softly. Steve rests his head against his shoulder and yawns.

“Don’t know how much longer I can keep my eyes open…” the captain says.

“Oh, you poor, unfortunate soul! I thought I was the tired one?”

“Shuddup.” Steve weakly punches Tony’s side, though it’s more like resting his fist against him rather than having any sort of force. “You’re just having that burst of energy before you pass out.”

“You know you love me.”

“Yeah… I do. Don’t know how I put up with you though.”

“Amazing, you’re just as snarky when you’re half asleep as when you’re awake.”

Steve smiles innocently. He then leans up to kiss the engineer on the tip of his nose.

“I think you just gave me a cavity from how sweet that was.”

“Oh no… You poor, unfortunate soul… One of your boyfriends wants to kiss you… How tragic.”

“But I’m in pain, Steve. In need…” Tony drapes himself against Steve. The soldier puts his arm around his shoulders.

“Tony?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up and watch the fucking movie.” There’s no malice in the comment, not by Steve’s light tone and bright smile.

Tony hums and settles against the larger man and tries to watch the cartoon. Unfortunately, it had been a long day, so he can’t really pay attention, and fully dozes off once Sebastian the Crab starts singing while Ariel and Prince Eric take a romantic boat ride. Steve looked over to his sleeping boyfriends and smiled, falling asleep only a few minutes afterwards.

In the morning, somehow, Tony is the first to wake up. He finds himself tangled between Bucky and Steve, his arms tightly wrapped around the blonde’s waist. Bucky was spooning him while he was curled into Steve’s chest. He’d been resting his head on Bucky’s outstretched metal arm, extended so that even Steve was resting on it, and he will no doubt have marks on his face from the plating. The assassin’s right arm was holding Tony’s chest while entwining his fingers with Steve’s arm that curled in front of them. Steve had the other arm draped over Tony’s side and was pressed close enough that his arm also managed to hold Bucky. 

And then there’s the confusing mess of their legs that Tony is not going to even bother trying to figure out.

They were both still sleeping calmly, no signs of the nightmares that plague them, probably too exhausted for their minds to conjure painful images. Tony wasn’t going to complain though; he preferred to see his two favourite people resting without any traumatizing images or panic attacks, thank you very much.

Tony smiles, feeling loved and protected between the two soldiers. He rests his palm against Steve and Bucky’s entwined fingers. He doesn’t ever want to move from his bed and from between is two lovers. 

Bucky is the next to wake up, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. He slightly readjusts himself around Tony, pulling the engineer closer to him, and lazily presses soft kisses against the back of his neck.

“I’d move to kiss you properly,” Bucky murmurs, “but I don’t think that’s gonna happen with Stevie’s grip.”

“How the fuck did we even get so tangled? I don’t even remember lying down.”

“Sleep happened. Problem solved. I thought you were a genius.”

“I am a genius!”

“Plus, don’t really wanna move.” Bucky tightens his grip around Tony. “Like you here, like this.”

Tony hums and turns his head, trying to meet Bucky for a real kiss. The kiss is quick, but sweet. Neither one of them really have much energy when they wake up, and it’s rare that they get the chance to wake lazily, what with Steve being an abnormally early riser as well as one of those awfully peppy morning people. Seriously, no one should be that energized waking up at five or six in the morning. It’s as though he’s trying to power a small city with all the energy he’s got in the morning. That’s not normal, even for a super soldier. 

Steve must have been really tired if he’s still asleep with all the movement and their banter.

“Seriously, Buck, was he always like this? He’s never moved this much in his sleep before, let alone manage to keep us from moving.”

“Mhmm… Steve was always like a fuckin’ human octopus. Could never move when we shared a bed. Even as a little guy, you got tangled real bad. Kinda changed with the serum and the military. We had to share beds that barely fit him alone. Guess he’s getting back into that habit.”

“Huh…”

“You spoiled him rotten with this big-ass fancy bed you got, babe,” Bucky teases. “Good luck getting up to pee in the middle of the night now.”

“I can deal with that. Besides, correct me if I’m wrong, but Steve’s not the only one with a vice grip.” Tony moves the hand that lied on top of Steve and Bucky’s to place it on top of the hand Bucky has around his waist.

“Can you blame a guy for wanting to hang on to one of his fellas?” Bucky laces his fingers with Tony’s across his stomach.

“Hmm… Guess I can’t.” Tony lifts their joined hands towards his mouth and lays a kiss to the back of Bucky’s hand.

“Love you,” Bucky says softly as he buries his face into the engineer’s hair.

“Love you too.”

Bucky and Tony lay in a comfortable silence for a while until Steve starts to wake.

As Steve slowly opens his eyes, Tony kisses him on the tip of his nose. Steve smiles and moves closer to him.

“Hey,” Steve greets.

“Hi.” Tony plasters a large smile onto his face.

“What time is it?”

“I don’t know, the clock’s on Bucky’s side.”

“It is currently six twenty-three A.M.,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. informs them.

“Fuck, that’s early,” Tony groans. 

“How long have you been up?”

“A bit. We haven’t been up long.”

“Both of you are awake?”

Bucky grunts in response, having already used the little brainpower he has when he wakes up for his earlier conversation. 

“Good.” Steve smiles all too sweetly and kisses Tony’s forehead. “Then, you guys can come with me on my run and we can grab breakfast.”

“Sweetheart, you know I don’t run. Besides,” Tony taps at Bucky’s arm around him. “I don’t think we’re moving anytime soon. Not that I’m complaining, I mean, it’s not much of a hardship when attractive men won’t let you go.”

Steve smirks and raises an eyebrow and smirks. “Is that so?” he asks.

Steve, the little shit, then manages to somehow quickly untangle himself from his boyfriends, rise up, and pull the sheets off from them.

The two brunets groan in protest as the warmth slips from around them.

“Steve, what the fuck?” Bucky curses, quickly followed by some muffled Russian as he moves his arm from Tony’s waist to cover his face.

“C’mon, baby, really?” Tony asks. “We’re tired. We got home late. You know we don’t wake up ready to compete with the Energizer Bunny like you do. Some of us regular people need–”

Tony stops mid-sentence as he then notices Steve’s shirt. The blond grins brightly.

“Seriously?” the engineer asks. “Are you shitting me? Why do you still have that shirt?”

“Sam gave it to me,” he answers innocently. “I’m not going to be rude and get rid of his present.”

Bucky sits up slightly. “What shir–oh.” Bucky’s face contorts into a scowl. “You fuckin’ asshole, that’s bullshit and you know it. We know you keep it cause it annoys us and you are a terrible boyfriend like that.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Steve continues to smile innocently.

“You know,” Tony chimes in, “for being such an asshole, you should bring us breakfast after your run while we stay here. Nice and cozy in bed. How’s that sound, Buck?”

Bucky’s arms wrap themselves around Tony again as he hums. “Sounds good to me. As long as I ain’t gettin’ up.”

Steve laughs as he shakes his head. “I figured Tony wouldn’t be up for it, but Buck, if you don’t come, Sam will be disappointed.” Steve begins to change into his workout clothing for his run.

“Bullshit,” Bucky snapped. “Sam was on that op with us. There’s no way he’s up now. If he is actually awake and going running at this fuckin’ hour, tell him that I will buy him coffee for the month.”

“And I’ll actually run with you next time,” Tony chimes in. “Maybe give Sam some custom armor.”

“Is that so?” Steve raises an eyebrow. “Well, I hope you keep those promises, or else Sam will be really disappointed.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Tony waves him off. “Now go and run at this ungodly hour. And don’t forget the food.”

“I’ll be sure to remember.” Steve laughs as he leans down to kiss his boyfriends before heading out.

Tony and Bucky pull up the covers and settle around each other, hoping for a bit more sleep before Steve gets back. They doze off briefly only to wake at the sound of Bucky’s phone vibrating. Bucky opens his phone to a photo from Steve.

“Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me,” he groans.

“What is it?”

Bucky turns his phone towards Tony.

“Are you serious?” the engineer asks incredulously.

On Bucky’s screen is a selfie of Steve and Sam after a run, Sam looking very tired but happy, followed by a text from Steve. 

_he’s looking forward to free coffee and armor._

“Looks like you’re going running, babe.” Bucky kisses the side of Tony’s head.

“Ugh. I should never make bets without caffeine.”


End file.
